witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Flash
Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen, better known as Flash is a superhero appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography JLA/Witchblade Barry together with the rest of JLA members inspected Huntress who became possessed by the unknown symbiote. They concluded that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. Kyle remarks that this symbiote reminds him of Xenomorphs from Aliens, while Plastic Man sees similarities between Witchblade and The Thing from the movie of the same name. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Back at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter continues to monitor Sara's condition as Plastic Man watches other JLA members if they found something. Meanwhile, Flash investigates bomb threats in 25 cities around the world. Elsewhere, Wonder Woman gives a speech on women in the 21st century, then is overcome by the Witchblade and declares that women around the world should rise up and throw off the yoke of patriarchal tyranny. She then beats up UN senators who doesn't listen to her. Back at the Watchtower, Sara finally wakes up and is happy to be free of the Witchblade. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steel informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Powers & Abilities Powers * Speed Force Generation: Barry Allen is the very source and creator of the Speed Force, and generates it with every step he takes. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Barry has shown that he cannot be stopped by any force if he absorbs the Speed Force. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry has the potential to be the fastest of the Flashes, and is arguably one of the fastest beings in all of existence. He is fast enough to easily outpace Superman, as well as break any dimensional barrier and even enter the Speed Force itself, and is one of the few people to have ever escaped from it. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Barry possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Speed Force Aura: The Speed Force manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Barry is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** Accelerated Healing: Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Barry is capable of regenerating from harm much faster than any normal human. ** Dimensional Travel: Barry is capable of breaking the dimensional barrier with his speed to traverse between dimensions, to enter the Speed Force at will. ** Electrokinesis: As the generator of the Speed Force, Barry is the very source of the electrical Speed Force energy that all speedsters generate. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at super-speed. *** Negate Anti-Life Equation: Barry is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. ** Enhanced Mental Process: Barry's mental capacities are greatly enhanced by the Speed Force, allowing him to think at the speed of light and perceive events that last less than an attosecond.44 He is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. However, unlike his grandson, the knowledge does not stay in his memory very long and disappears after a short time. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** Flight: Barry can achieve aerial locomotion either by creating cyclones or spinning his body like a propeller. Like his nephew Wally, Barry's capable of running in the frictionless vacuum of space/time or even from beyond the life barrier without need of a solid surface to run along. *** Interstellar Travel: One of the most advanced ways Speed Force users fly is by directing one's own atomic-molecular motion in the direction one wishes to travel in, i.e. syncing his vibrational frequency with those of ultra-light waves to traverse planetary distances with ease. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Barry can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. ** Time-Travel: Barry is capable of using his speed to break the time barrier, allowing him to travel throughout various point in time. *** Reality Alteration: By preventing events in the past while time-traveling, Barry can unintentionally alter the present reality. This was displayed when Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from being killed, and accidentally altered the entire universe, creating the Flashpoint timeline. ** Vortex Creations: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Combined with his extreme speed, Barry is a formidable fighter. * Chemistry: Barry is a skilled chemist. * Criminology: Barry has some knowledge in criminology. Gallery Wonderw31.jpg|Flash being knocked out by empowered Wonder Woman. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Crossover Characters